A night to remember
by swen-savior
Summary: the night of Halloween Emma meets the most beautiful girl.


It was Halloween night and Emma, Ruby and Belle had decided to go out. They had all been so busy lately and tonight they had the night off.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Ruby as she gave Emma a look with a small smirked.

"Dare!" Emma laughed as she drank up her shot as Belle and Ruby clapped and got excited over the moment.

"Okay, okay, I dare you Emma Swan to... Go and hit on that brunette girl with the masquerade on." Said Ruby as she pointed out to a girl who stood by the bar talking to another man dressed as a pirate.

"Okay. And what do I say?"

"You figure it out." Mary Margaret said as she walked to the table and greeted all her friends. Emma turn to look at the girl who was mysteriously attractive. She could see the darkness in her eyes and her red lips. She wasn't just another girl at a bar. She had the poise and posture of a queen.

"Alright." Emma took a sip from her new drink and began to walk towards the girl.

"Excuse me." Emma shouted. It was hard to hear since the music was loud, but the blonde was determined and she'd get her name one way or another.

"Yes?" The girl turned to look at her, and even though Emma was hypnotized by her eyes she couldn't help but bite her lips.

"Sorry I'm just trying to get a drink." Emma said as she made the waitress a signal and nodded at her.

"So what are you supposed to be?"

The girl seemed uninterested and pretended not to hear the Emma who was beginning to feel annoyed even though she began to wonder what her red lips tasted like.

"And just why would I tell you what I'm dressed up as?" Asked the brunette after Emma asked her again.

"Well you don't have too, I was simply curious. There's beautiful women tonight and you are by far the sexiest one I can find." Emma smiled as the waitress pulled up her drink.

"Alright it's $7.50" said the girl as she winked at Emma who handed her a ten dollar bill

"Keep the change!" Emma smiled and turned away.

"Excuse me, you're forgetting your drink?" The brunette shouted.

"I think you need it more than I do." Emma smiled as she walked back to the table.

30 minutes later the girls were still playing, a few other people had joined their table and where having a good time when Emma turned around and saw the brunette walking out.

"Hey!" Emma shouted at the girl and was now a little drunk.

"Look, you are extremely beautiful. I need to know your name miss." The blonde held to her hang not wanting to let go but her friend kept pulling her away.

"I'm sorry I have to go." As their hands finally detached. This mysterious girl was walking away and Emma couldn't get her name. She took a deep breath and spin the bottle one more time when she suddenly, without hesitating jumped the fence that was next to their table and began to run. She ran down the street and looked at everyone that she passed by until she stopped at a light. Taking a deep breath she looked around trying to find this girl until finally she spotted a familiar mask.

The light was still red, but Emma didn't hesitate again and ran across the street until she finally reached the girl and took a deep breath before saying anything.

"Hi."

The brunette turned to see her when she dropped her jaw and seemed in shock.

"You... What are you- did you just run-"

"I did. Look I just- I need to know your name." Emma smiled as she stared at the brunettes dark eyes. Wondering who was behind the mask.

"I can't believe you just ran down the street just to find out my name?"

"Look I've never done this. I never even thought I'd do this. But I just... I need to know your name."

The brunette smiled and shook her head and slowly removed her mask.

"Mills... Regina Mills." The brunette smiled.

"Swan... Emma Swan."

"Please to meet you Miss Swan. Now if you'll excuse me... I have to go now."

"Can't I at least get your number?" Emma asked. She had seen thousands of beautiful women but Regina... Something about Regina. She couldn't let go off her.

"you might just have to chase me down one more time." Regina chucked.

"I might just do..." Emma smiled.

"Well let's get on with it Miss Swan." The brunette winked as she began to run down the street. Emma watched her as she began to get farther giving her a few seconds just so she could have enough distance to catch her one more time.


End file.
